omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
God (Castlevania)
Character Synopsis God is often conceived as the Supreme Being and principal object of faith in Castlevania. It's revealed that within Castlevania, God is one half of two equal forces within The Universe. The other half being the primordial entity known as (Castlevania) Chaos Character Statistics Tiering: 2-C Verse: Castlevania Name: God Gender: Male (God is referred to as a male and many male pronouns are used in his name) Age: Predates The Creation of The Universe Classification: Supreme Entity, Embodiment of Order, spawner of all good Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Law Manipulation, Reality Warping, Life & Death Manipulation, Existence Erasure/Void Manipulation, Creation, Abstract Existence, Regeneration (Type 1, 3, 4 & 8, reliant on the concept of Good and Order), Space-Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Light Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Power Bestowl, ETC. Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level '(God is said to have created all of Castlevania itself, including the universe and all seperate universes assiocated with it. This includes all other continuities and potential timelines that don't fall within mainline canon. Is the opposite of Chaos, an entity who created The Chaotic Realm, which contains several universes) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Superior to entites such as Soma Cruz, who can escape the Abyss, which at it's lowest would be speeds of 2934794100000000000 c. Directly comparable to Chaos, who's power was making his entire dimension containing galaxies and stars rapidly spin. Which makes Chaos roughly 167 trillion times faster than the speed of light). 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Multi-Universe Level '(Responsible for the creation of every universe and timeline within Castlevania, including alternate continuities and realities that fall outside of main series. Is the opposite of Chaos, who can create Realms with Multiple Universes) 'Durability: Multiverse Level '(Chaos is the only entity that can potentially harm God, even then at best the damage wouldn't be of any signficance. Should be far more durable than entities such as Dracula, who himself is comparable to beings who can survive the destruction of The Abyss. A realm with multiple worlds) 'Stamina: Infinite ' 'Range: Multi-Universal '(Created multiple universes and concepts) 'Intelligence: Omniscient '''(God sees all events and actions that happen across all timelines and universes with no exception. God is claimed to have infinite knowledge) '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: Nothing Extra Info: Little information is known regarding God. However in Aria of Sorrow, it's explained that God is one of two opposing forces that exist, with the other half being Chaos itself (The root of all evil and demons). God itself is also theorized to have directly caused events to happen thus proving his existence Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Castlevania Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Primordial Entities Category:Religious Figures Category:Supreme Beings Category:Law Manipulators Category:Creation Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Abstract Beings Category:Immortals Category:Holy Users Category:Fate Users Category:Mind Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Conceptual Control Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Light Benders Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Space Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Tier 2